Total Drama Revenge Of The Island My Way
by kittycat1277
Summary: This is My verison of tdroti. Contaning old challnges, new challnges and more. BrickXOc, Slight JoXBrick, ZoeyXMike
1. Bigger,Badder,Burtal- er part 1

Before We Start!

This is my version of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I'd like you to get to know my Oc for this fanfic.

*For the record i support Jock*

Name: Violet Mclean

Age: 16

Nicknames: Snow, Shadow, Little sis, Clover, Violent Violet.

Looks: Long hair with a bang covering one of her eyes (for a reason). A black Swirl near her non covered eye. Light purple streaks in her hair.

Clothes: Black long sleeve shirt that looks like a corset. Black jeans with mild rips in them, tucked into big, bulky, black boots with a long, flat long heel. Choker necklace with skulls (Sort of what Duncan wears)

Personality: She can be a tsundere at times. She's very sarcastic and some people see her as an anti-social Goth girl whose mean for no reason. Deep down she's a nice person. She tends to be alone and moody at times. She's artistic and can be sensitive. She is athletic and kind of a tomboy.

History: She auditioned, knowing Chris wouldn't turn her down. She also did it so she can prove to her mom and Chris that she isn't helpless. She became a Goth because she was sick of being a peppy and similar to every other girl.

Favorite songs: Your love is my drug by: Kesha and you don't know me By: Liz Gillies

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Violet

Now on to the fanfic!

* * *

Chris Mclean was standing on a beat up dock with a smug grin pasted on his face. "Welcome, I'm Chris Mclean, and as you can see some things have changed since we've be away from camp wawanakwa." The camp sign falls down in the process of him saying this. "And by changed, I mean gotten really, really dangerous." He said giving a maniacal smile to the camera while a giant tentacle smashes half of the dock. He laughs. "But, the rules of the game have no changed; a handful of unsuspecting teenagers will bunk with complete strangers, Compete in life threating challenges all over the island and risked being voted off. Last person standing win one million dollars! Here comes our cast now." A boat with all the campers from last season comes and passes the island. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen screams. Chris chuckles.

"No, not them. This season, we have all new players fighting for the million. And here they come now, for real!" The boat with all the teenagers was coming in. "Meet Jo." She's glaring at boy next to her. "Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis." She sneers. "Scott" he glares back at her "Back at you." He sniffs his armpit. "Zoey and Mike" Zoey nudged Mike and said "Can you believe were here!" "Yeah it's... beautiful." He said gazing at her. "Lightning." He popped up and knocked Zoey and Mike out of the way. "Hello gorgeous!" He flexed and kissed his muscles. "Brick" He saluted "Brick McArthur, Reporting for duty!" "My bouncing baby sister, Violet Mclean." Violet rolled her eyes and waved to the camera, not noticing Brick was staring at her. "B" B pointed at the camera. "And Dawn" She was in a meditating pose. She put her hand on B's arm. "Your aura is very purplish green, oh it suit you though." "Dakota." "Hey there." She giggles. "Dakota here, and I'm here to-" "Ann Maria." She's spraying her hair like crazy. "Aw yeah, three more coats outta do it." Dakota pushed her down. "Hey! Who said you could pan away!" Ann Maria pushed sprayed her in the face with her hair spray causing her to fall down. "Don't push me Blondie!" "Staci." "My great aunt Milly invented sun tans, Yeah, before her people just smeared themselves with clay." "Ann Maria sprayed her too. "Cameron" He took in a deep breath. "Fresh air!" He exclaimed. "A real lake! Birds!" The birds knocked him down. "And Sam." He was playing a handheld video game. "Oh yeah, grenade launcher upgrade, hehehheh, now were cooking." Chris smiled pulling a remote from pocket and pushed the red button and the boat explodes.

(Violet's P.O.V)

The boat just exploded, Chris gave me a lifeboat because he knows I can't swim. I paddle quickly to shore, just to see Dawn was already there. She wasn't wet. I wasn't even gonna ask how. I just sat down and sketching until the other campers arrived. The first to arrive was the jockette. "Yeah! First one on the be-." She saw me and Dawn. "How did you- You're not even wet!" She exclaimed. "Hm. Oh. I took a shortcut." Dawn said. Jo waited for my response. I sighed. "I can't swim, Chris gave me a lifeboat." The next one arrived. It was that cute cadet boy, Brick is his name. He saluted us and said "Ma'am." Before hitting the ground. I would've helped him up if the others weren't around. The others were B and Cameron. Cameron was B's head. I giggled quietly. The others arrived one by one. Sam was the last one to arrive, he spit out a fish. They were all making small talk. I was sitting on a rock somewhat far away from the others, sketching out pictures, when I felt two familiar eyes staring at me. I refused to look, but the person keeps staring. I finally turn my head slightly to see Brick was the one staring. When I caught his gaze he turned away quickly blushing. I blushed slightly. Suddenly I feel someone behind me. I throw a punch. It's my first instinct. The person catches my punch. It was Dawn. "Sorry." I say. "It's fine." She says and sits next to me. "Why won't you sit with the rest of us?" She asked. "I'm not really a social person, not my thing." I explain. I look over at Brick again. I didn't notice I was blushing until Dawn said something. "Your cheeks are red." She giggled. "What?" I say covering my cheeks with me hands. Dawn Giggles again. "Your aura turns pink when you see him." My what? "It's usually bluish black color but, when you see him it turns completely pink. " She states. I'm guessing an aura is something to do with your mood. Wait, on my friend's mood necklace… PINK MEANS LOVE! My whole face is red. Dawn smiles at me. "You should go speak with him." There are a million butterflies in my stomach but, I get up and start walking towards him. Then the loudspeaker comes on. Great Chris, just great. He starts yapping on and on about the challenge, that I already know about. He says we must race to the end of the trail, without disturbing the wildlife. He says the tiniest sound can set them off. He had to give us a demonstration. He blew a horn and a loud cry came from the forest. Every one ran. I tripped because of my boots. A hand suddenly appeared in my face. It was Brick. "Need assistance ma'am." I would have said yes but, the whole reason I'm here is to show everyone I can take care of myself. "No." I say getting up proudly. "I need no one's help." I take to steps and falls over again. I know he's smirking. He picked me up and carries me bridal style. I start to spaz around while blushing. "I said no!" He ignores me. Being this close to him makes my whole face red. He's so absorbed in the race he didn't notice, thank goodness. This game is gonna be hard with all these distractions.


	2. Bigger,Badder,Burtal-er part 2

Bigger, Badder, Burtal-er Part 2

Warnings: Language

Parrings: BrickXOc, Slight JoXBrick, mild ZoeyXMike

Disclaimer:

*For the record I support Jock!*

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V)

After spazzing out like an idiot, demanding to be put down. He finally did. When he did, I got a Charlie horse. It's seems to only happen around Brick. I ignore the pain; not realizing silent B got in front of me, and ran with major speed.

(Normal P.O.V)

Jo and Lightning were the first two there. Jo was the one who won. "Yes!" She said "Sorry you had to lose to a girl." Lightning looked around. "What girl? Lightning didn't lose bro! Lightning never loses." Chris came in on a dirt bike. "Captain Modesty, two steps left you're team A. Yo, Jo, move right you're team B. When the others come I will decide what team their on." When everyone arrived, He began calling names. "Scott, B, Dakota, Violet, Dawn, Staci, and Sam, You're on team A with lightning. Ann Maria, Mike, Cameron, Zoey and Brick, Team B with Jo."

**Chris's Confessional~**

"**For the record, I put sis and Brick separate teams for very good reasons. For one, I will not let some dude she just met take advantage of her like her last boyfriend. I would say another reason but I can't really think of anything.**

**Confession over~**

**Violet's confessional~**

"**For some reason, I feel Chris put me and Brick on different teams on purpose. Just a feeling."**

**Confession over~**

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?!" Scott asked. "I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal sepsis. Cameron stated. "Relax; it will all make sense eventually." He said. He started laughing maniacally; not knowing his sister was glaring. She picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Ow!" He yelled.

**Jo's Confessional~**

"**Thank goodness she did that or else he'd never stop. I like her attitude, to bad she's not on my team."**

**Confession end~**

**Violet's Confessional~**

"**I only did that because, he knows I hate his, *air quotations* Evil laughter, It's not even that evil."**

**Confessional End~**

Chris was rubbing the spot the rock hit. "Anyway, this season of Total drama will be a little bit different. For example, in each episode someone will be eliminated." Everyone (minus Violet) gasped. "It's never been that hard before!" Zoey said. "I know I'm good." He said "But, since your all first timers, I'll cut you a break and hide one of these bad boys in the camp grounds." He holds up a wooden version of his head. "Your free ticket back in the game, even if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds it will be the most powerful camper in Total Drama history...Is the cleft on my chin really that big?" "Yep." Scott said. "And it looks like a butt." Violet is holding a death glare at him. She punches him in the arm. Hard. "Yeowch! What was that for?" Scott yelled. She just crossed her arms and snubbed him. "Moving on! Time for the team names!" Chris said. "Team lightning… no wait lightning squad!" Lightning said. "Great suggestions lighting, but the team names have already been chosen by me and my sister." Team A shall hence forth be The Toxic Rats. Sam laughed. "Hehehheh, Killer."

"Team B, you will now be dubbed as The Mutant Maggots!" Mike looked a little confused. "Um. What's with all the references to chemical waste?" he asked. A loud roar came from the forest, oddly familiar. "It's the monster!" Cameron screamed. Two trees fell down. It came closer and closer. A squirrel hopped out of the bushes. "Hey! It's just a stupid squirrel!" Jo observed. "Awwww!" Dakota said. It's blinked sideways. She shrieked. Dawn gasped. "Oh my gosh! What's wrong with it?" "While we were gone." Chris started. "I rented out the island to a toxic waste company, sweet people. But, the waste is having a tiny impact on the florin fauna. "Hehehheh, cool." Sam said. Dakota walked up to it and put her hand out. "Weird, I want one!" She said. The thing roared at her and shot laser beams from its eyes. She shrieked again and ran away. Chris was laughing. She was in Sam's arms. He smiled at her. " .EVER!"Chris said.

**Dakota Confessional~**

**Dakota was crying into her hands. "Chris the meanest ever! Hold on a sec." She took out a mirror. She looked at herself. "Okay, not to blachy, take two, ahem." She babbled and started fake crying again.**

**Confessional end~**

"Now before we start the firstchallenge of the season, let give out some rewards. Jo, since you made it up here first your team gets a trampoline." Chef was bouncing on it. "And the Rats get a hack saw." Chef fell down. Lightning was laughing. Chef threw the hack saw at him. "Ahhhh!" He yelled. Then Jo started laughing. Chef threw the trampoline at her. "Ugggh!" "What do these items have to do with this bomb?" Mike looks at Zoey. "He won't blow us up again, will he?" "Won't I?" Chris says. "Find out when we come back."

**Commercial break~**

(Violet's P.O.V)

Chris said we have to find a way to cut down our team totems, Get them in the river and race to the campgrounds. He said first team gets the good cabin, be we have to hurry, because the totems will explode in 7 minutes. We have a hack saw, they have a Trampoline. Jock machine grabs the saw and starts climbing. Staci was going on and on about her ancestors. I almost said shut up, until B grabbed her and pulled her away causing us to sigh in relief. She was standing on side of a long log. B made Sam stand near the tree. He jumps on the other end of the log and Staci flies in the air and lands on Sam's shoulders. B's a genius! One by one we are flung up on each other's shoulders. Staci's on Sam's shoulders, Scott's on her, lightning's on Scott's; I'm on lightning's, and Dawn's on mine. "One more person." Sam's states. "Dakota?" She's too busy getting her pictures taken. Thank goodness Chris dropped a tree on them. B grabs Dakota and flings her on Dawn's shoulders. "Cut the rope!" Dawn says. "How do you… it won't work." Dakota said. "Teeth down on the rope! Down!" Sam cried. "No girl! You can NOT be that dumb." Lightning said. "Pretend its daddy's steak knife!" I spoke. "Oh." She giggled. She cut it down. "B! Change you name to A plus!" Sam exclaims.

Were in the river, The Maggots are already in front of us. We were gaining on them. We saw a water fall. I was scared out of my mind. I put my head down, so my makeup won't come off. Nobody except Chris and see me without my purple lipstick, black eyeliner and my trademark black swirl near my eye not covered by my bang. Luckily I didn't get wet, but we got off course. B motioned forward. "He wants us to lean forward." Dawn said. We all did it. Staci started talking again. "We don't care!" we all said. We were in front of the Maggots. We arrived first. "Yeah, first place!" Lightning cheers. "Tick tock." Chris says. "Quick, grab the good cabin." Scott orders. We carry the totem over to the stump near the good cabin and put it on there. The Maggots came in and they all got flung off their totem and it smashes into our cabin. "Brick!" I exclaimed not caring how my team would react. I help him up. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I assure you ma'am, that I am fine." He said grunting. I smiled and walked away. I walked over to my team, nobody realized I was gone except for Scott. "What were you doing over there, teammate?" he said in a harsh tone. "Why do I have to explain to some ginger why I decided to walk away?" I said going towards the others. He grabbed my arm. "Because I can get you voted off." He argued. I was about to insult him, but I held it back. "Fine! I was checking on Brick." I crossed my arms. "Why?" he smirked. I blushed. "B-because, I wanted to know if he was okay." I looked away. "You like him don't you." I feel my whole face heat up, and I started to sweat slightly. "N-No! I don't care about that romance stuff." I walked away, biting my lip. Our cabin was replaced with a regular one. Staci started talking again. We all glared at her.

We were now at the elimination ceremony, because the Maggots technically won. Chris was explaining the elimination process and how the person eliminated gets a toxic marshmallow. "The following players are safe." He starts. "Scott." Damn it! "B, lightning, Dawn, Sam, and Dakota." I'm one of the people left. The other on it chatty Staci. "And the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to…Staci. Violet you're safe." Yes! Staci got the Hurl of shame.

(Regular P.O.V)

"One down thirteen to go. Who will go next? Find out on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

(Extra scene)

It was somewhat dark outside. Violet was sitting on the rail outside the girl side of the cabin drawing as usual. Brick noticed she was there and walked toward her. "Permission to speak ma'am?" He said. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Permission granted." She replied. "I just wanted to say thanks for worrying about me." She smiled and blushed but, tried to play it off. "Yeah, but don't get any ideas, it was just a one-time thing." She explained knowing Brick wouldn't take it to heart and he didn't. Violet's pencil slipped and landed on her thigh. They both tried to get catch it and Brick's hand was on top of Violet's which was on top of the pencil. They starred into each other's eyes, until they heard the door to the girl's side open. It was Dawn. "Um, am I interrupting something?" The two stared at her. Brick remove his hand and awkwardly left. "Dawwwwnnnnn!" Violet wines. Dawn giggles "Sorry."


	3. Truth or Lazer Shark Part 1

Truth or Lazer shark! Part 1  
Warnings: Language.  
A/N: Don't expect a chapter every damn day okay. Thank you. I also support Jock; I just wanted to write BrickXOc, since I've never seen a fanfic like that.

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V)

I'm on the girl side of the cabin; And Dawn is trying to teach me to hang upside down, without caring about the blood rushing to my head. "You just relax your body and forget about the blood rushing to your head." She told me. "Okay." I replied. A bird flew in the window and landed on Dawn's finger and started tweeting. "Really?" She said as if she can understand what's the bird is saying… maybe she can. "Oh no!" Dakota groaned, "Will you keep it down!? If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll lose it." "Yes, because, your need for fame is just a cry for love." Dawn stated. "What! Who told that, my therapist?" Dawn can seriously be a social worker. "I read peoples auras, and it looks like someone threw up on yours." She spoke. "Go eat a worm." Dakota said putting a pillow over her head. The bird regurgitated a worm. "Um, no thanks. " Dawn said to the bird. "I'm gonna go hang in a tree." I said getting my book and pencil from under my pillow. "Upside down?" Dawn sounded confused. "No." I chuckled "I mean literally hang out, like sitting in the tree." "Oh, good luck!" I knew exactly what she was talking about. I blushed and left.

I looked for a nice, sturdy tree. I found one right between the two cabins, separating the teams. I kicked it. "Perfect." I said. I held my book with my mouth and put my pencil in my pocket and started to climb. I found the perfect spot on the perfect tree branch were no one can see me. I couldn't see anything besides my supplies but, I could pull the leaves out the way anytime. When I moved the leaves, I saw everything, it was actually pretty. I drew random sketches and wrote down my thoughts of the game so far. I could hear like a bat, so when I started hearing footsteps then a large thud, I decide to take a peek. I saw Brick and Jo. They were showing off how much they ran. Then I saw Jo put her hand on his chest and smiling at him. I admit, I got a bit jealous. Brick looked over at the tree I was in. I quickly shut the leaves hoping he didn't see me. "I saw you, Violet!" Brick said. Damn it all! I push the leaves out the way again. "Hey you guys, hehehheh." I said nonchalantly. Brick got closer to the tree, "You look radiant today ma'am." I blushed and I wanted to mess with him. "Oh, so I looked disgusting yesterday." "Oh, No that not what I- I mean-uh." He stammered. I laughed. "I was just kidding." He blushed. I smiled and hid back behind the leaves and giggled quietly. "What are your doing talking to her GI joke!" Jo yelled. I was listening the whole time. "I was just being nice." He said. "I get she's you little lover girl, but she's the enemy now, so stop talking to her!" Jo stomped away. I heard him sigh. "I hope she didn't hear that." He mumbled.

**My Confessional~**

"**I really think all the campers are somewhat nice. Dawn's awesome. B's a genius! Sam's like me when I was younger, Dakota's okay, Zoey and Mike seems nice, Jo's worrying me, Scott's a dick and Brick is hot! I MEAN, Uh, Heheh, He's a nice player. Hehehheh"**

**Confessional over~**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I try to get out a longer one tomorrow


	4. Truth or Lazer Shark Part 2

Truth or Lazer Shark Part 2

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my Oc

A/N: I support Jock yadda yadda yadda. Read and Review. If there's something wrong please inform me. (Like if you're sick of me change point of views all the

time) Thank You for reading!

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V)

Chris calls all the teams out, and told us it's time for a next challenge. "What?!" Lightning exclaimed. "But lightning haven't had his PDA." We all look at him. "Huh?" I said without actually wanting to say it. "Daily protein alignment, duh!" I'm still looking at him crazy. "I haven't had enough beauty sleep." Dakota complained. "Oh come on you look GREAT SONS OF ORIN!"Sam yelled as she took off her sunglasses. Chris says she can catch up on her, after the challenge. He tells us to go to The Bay Of Dismay. It's a lame name if you ask me. Were all walking and talking well except for me. I hear Jo say mean things to Cameron and walk away.

(Regular P.O.V)

Violet Walked up to Cameron and patted his back. "I might not be on your team, But don't let her insult you like that okay. Promise me, you'll defend yourself." He smiles at her. "I promise I will try to defend myself." "Eh. Good enough." She said and walked backwards towards her team.

(Violet's P.O.V)

Were all sitting in rows with harnesses on. I'm sitting between B and Dakota. "Welcome to the getting to know you trivia game challenge." Chris said. "Everyone strapped in nice and snug?" "Yeah, Too snug. These harnesses are cutting into my shoulders." Scott complained. "Yeah, child size harnesses will do that, hehehheh." My brother is so sadistic. "I'll be asking our contestants extremely embarrassing , questions and I mean really humiliating. If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns there humiliation before the time runs out, their team gets a point. First team to five wins the first part of the challenge and an advantage in part two. But! If no one owns up this happens." He pushed a button and the other team got dunked under water. "Brick…" I whispered.

B heard me and pated me on the back. I sighed. "Thanks B." He just pointed and smiled at me. I weakly smiled back. They come back up. "T-there's some kind of two legged shark monster down there." Mike stuttered. "Oh, you mean Fang, hehehheh, yeah, turns out toxic waste can mess with underwater too, who knew." "Really Chris, I had no idea Toxic waste can do that, you the smartest brother ever." I say sarcastically. Everyone starts laughing and Chris glares at me. "**Any** who, if the team gets dunked your opponents can steal, by guessing which dunkie is guilty. If they get it wrong this happens." I'm suddenly underwater with the rest of my team. We all scream when we see Fang. Were back up and everyone gaps and stares at me, including the other team. "What?" I ask. Dakota hand me her pocket mirror. All my makeup came off. I screamed, gave Dakota her mirror back and cover my face with my hands. "Sis, we have to continue the game, you look fine without your makeup." "No I don't." I say as if I'm crying. "I need my makeup bag." I wine. "You can get after the challenge, sis." I uncover my face and everyone is still staring at me. "Stop staring!" I exclaim. Dawn spoke up. "Were just surprised that you cover up your face with all that make up and you're already really pretty." Everyone nods and makes agreement noises, well minus Scott. "Yeah." Sam added. "You look great." I blush at the complements. "Thanks you guys." Brick is still staring though. I wonder if he thinks I look better with makeup. "Let's start." Chris said. "Now, two the rats, now listen carefully, who did this on the one and only date they ever had." A farting noise came up. It was Sam. I knew because I was the one who interviewed most of the contestants. Everyone laughed except me. Sam's face was red. "How did you find that?" He hit the buzzer and got shocked and we got one point. "Sorry Sam." I said "Huh?" "I'll explain later." "Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?"

**My Confessional~**

"**Whoever's secret that is, I totally feel their pain. I peed my pants all the time in junior high, and a few times in high school. My nickname for the whole year was piss pants. Until I went Goth that is. Then my nickname was Gothie."**

**Confessional over~**

Brick hit the buzzer and got shocked. I didn't laugh, it wasn't even funny.

**My Confessional~  
"Oh, the irony."**

**Confessional over~**

"Okay rats. Who is secretly in love with My Little Pony: Friendship is magic." I blushed. Well at least he didn't say in love with a certain contestant, WHICH I'M NOT! I hit the buzzer and let out a high pitched, Yeowch! Lightning, Scott, Jo, and Ann Maria were laughing at me, the other glared at them. "You're not alone." Dawn whispers. "Yeah." Dakota adds. "I love that show too." She said. "Not need to be embarrassed." Sam said. I smiled. "How can you not be embarrassed about ponies?!" Scott said between laughs. "Oh that's it!" I say. I tried to lung at Scott but B and Dakota held me back. "Okay Maggots, Whose hair is fake." We all looked at Ann Maria. "What? It ain't me." The time runs out and the team gets dunked. I feel tears well up in my eyes because I can't do anything. I wipe them away before someone sees. "Anyone want to steal?" Chris suggested. No one said yes, because we really didn't want to get dunked. "Fine." Chris lets them back up. They were coughing. "The answer was Ann Maria." She hangs her head in shame. "Whose real name is Beverly." "That's not an embarrassing question!" Brick states. "Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?" B presses the button and opens his mouth as if he yelped. "Correct! But I would have wanted a verbal response." "But B never talks." I said. "Yeah, just look at his aura." Dawn adds. "Don't care. So ask a quick punishment." Were underwater again. Scott gets taken in Fangs mouth. I smirk. Were back up and I can't wait for Scott to come back up. When he did come up I said. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it Scott." He glares at me. He claims he's don't playing. And Ann Maria sides with him and poor Sam just wants to leave. Mike sides with Ann Maria, claiming he has no secrets to hide. Jo slaps him down, causing Zoey to worry. I'm starting to get sick of Jo's hurtful words and actions. Chris is trying to get their attention. Scott still tries to leave and Lightning starts fighting him. "Kick his ass lightning!" I said even though I don't like either of them. Dakota's on the phone. Fang bites the other team. The Maggots are arguing. Chris look seriously pissed off. I'm getting a headache so I help Chris. I stand up and yell "**ZIP IT!" **Causing everyone to go quiet. Chris thanks me and says now we don't have time to finish the challenge. Every claps and cheers instead of Jo. "Quitters." She said. He said come back after the break get ready for a new challenge. I'm not feeling too good through.


	5. Truth or lazer shark part 3

Truth or lazer shark part 3

Warnings: Completely different challenge than in the real episode.

A/n: I won't be able to upload many chapters because the charger to my laptop is broken; I'm using my cousin's. Sorry.

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V)

Were all walking back to the camp site for some reason, I wonder if Chris is giving us a break. We stopped in the middle of the campgrounds. "This is where the second part of your challenge." Chris said. "Sam, Brick, Sis and Ann Maria must hang upside down from this tree because they owned up to their embarrassment." He said pointing to the tree I hang out in. "And just because I feel like it, Dakota and Cameron will join them." We all climb in the tree and hang upside sown. In a number of minutes Sam and Cameron are out which leaves me, Brick, Dakota and Ann Maria.

A woodpecker came and pecked at Ann Maria's Fake hair. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Get yo beck out of my pouff." The woodpeckers eyes turned red and pecked and Ann Maria's hair harder. "Ahhhhh!" She jumps off and runs to her team's cabin probably to get her hairspray. Dakota's posy showed up and started taking pictures. She jumped down and posed for the camera. "Dakota!" I yelled. She didn't listen. I groaned and slapped my forehead with my hand. Brick chuckled and said "Having a hard time with your team, eh?" He mused. I smirked "You should talk, there's no one on your team right now either." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Pay attention Jarhead!" Jo yelled. I glared at her.

**My Confessional~**

"**Jo is really starting to irk me. And these people wouldn't want to see me angry." *Breaks pencil in half* **

**End of Confessional~**

The blood starts rushing to my head and my legs are getting weak. I know Dawn said forget about it but it's really hard. My eyes are starting to roll into skull. "Are you okay?" he asks me as my lower body starts getting weaker. "Never… better." I said weakly. I suddenly can taste blood, and my vision is burred and I fell down.

(Brick's P.O.V)

I see Violet fall down and land on her head. I jump down quickly and run towards her, ignoring Jo's protest. Chris said the Maggots win but I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure she okay. Chris walks over and looks sort of scared. "Dude, is she okay?" He asked me. "I'm not sure." I shake her and call her name. She groans and her eyes flutter open. I smiled at her. She weakly smiled back. "You okay sis." Chris asks her. "Yeah. Did we win?" Chris shook his head no. "Awww, man." She complained. She falls unconscious again. She looks beautiful even when she's sleeping. (I hope that wasn't creepy.) I feel bad for bad for her. I wish I was on her team; my team is going to kill me.

(Violet's P.O.V)

I wake up in a hot mess. I look around. I'm in the infirmary. I didn't notice Brick was sleeping in a chair next to me until I heard him snore. I thought it was sort of cute. I smiled and poked his cheek. "Brick?" I poke him again. Still nothing. I frowned. I pushed him, causing him to wake up. "Huh, what?" He stammered. "Hi." I said. "Hey." He said back. "Why am I in here?" I asked. He said I passed out. I get out of the bed I was laying on and try to walk but Brick stopped me. "You shouldn't be up." He said. "Oh come on, I'm just going to my tree." I said grabbing his hand. "You should come with me, but first I gotta get my make up on." I grab my makeup bag from the cabin and fix my makeup. Then we both climb the tree and sat in the spot I was sitting in earlier. "Why do you wear so much makeup?" He asked me. I look down. "Isn't it obvious, I don't like the way I look." I said looking away. "Violet, you look beautiful." I gasp. I know I'm blushing now. "W-what?" I stuttered. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." My face is dark red. Nobody other than my mom and Chris has ever said I was pretty. "Brick I-"His lips are against my cheek. I know my heart just stopped. I can't inhale or exhale. I can't even blink. He removes his lips and jumps out of tree. I just sat there for a while. I jumped from the tree and walked to my cabin. "Dawwwnnn!" I called. "What's wrong?" She said scared and confused. "Brick kissed me!" She smiled at me. "Congratulations." She said. "Where's Dakota?" I asked. "She got kicked off." "I missed the ceremony!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, here's your marshmallow." She said handing it to me. I thanked her. I hoped on my bunk and got ready to sleep. Before I do, I've realized something. I getting farther and farther away from being a Goth

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Fear Factor part 1

Fear Factor

Warnings: Language.

A/n: I gonna try to get all the chapters I can before school is back in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Violet.

Read and Review!

* * *

(Violet's P.O.V)

I am tired as hell and Chris has the nerve to wake us up early. "Challenge time!" Chris said. I was dozing off a little and Chris blew a freakin' air horn in my face. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" I said holding my ears. "Today's challenge is going to be a dozy, All of you must write down all your biggest fears on a piece a paper and put in this box, and when you're done, I'll call you guys out one by one to face your fears. " I gulped. We all wrote down our fears and dropped it in. Chris stuck his hand in the box and pulled out and said "Hey Dawn it's Shark time." She gasped "It reads, "I'm afraid of being held upside down over a shark tank." Chris snaps his fingers and a tank with fang in it. She gulped. "If can be held upside over this shark tank without saying uncle in 15 seconds, you win a point for your team." They grabbed dawn and tied a rope to the end of one of her feet. They took her to the top of the wooden dock. "I this SAFFFFFEEEEEE!" Chris pushed her down and held the rope. She swung back and forth screaming. "Dear Gaia help me!" She yelled. "Only five seconds left Dawn!" Sam Encouraged. "Yeah! You can do this Dawn!" I add. 5…4…3…2...1! "Dawn has stuck it out." Chris said. "Let me up! LET ME UP!" She shouted. Chris hoisted her up and as soon as he was up she jumped down and ran towards the put team. We all cheered. Chris put his hand in the box.

"Jo said she's afraid of frogs." Chris said. He bought out a bucket that contain the frog and put in front of Jo. "You know what to do." Chris said. She groaned and put her hand in the bucket. She pulled out the frog and gagged. It croaked and she filched. "Jo got the point for her team." Chris states. They cheered. Jo threw the frog. That frog was the only non-mutated animal here. I say was because it got eaten by a mutant beaver. Gross. He put hand back in the box and pulled out. "Scott, it says I'm scared of being covered in slime." Chef comes out with a slime canon and shoots at Scott causing us to jump out of the way. He screamed. Chris held out a towel, but Scott shook his head. "N-no this is e-e-easy." He said trying to play it off. I giggled a bit. When 15 seconds were up, Scott was practically begging to be sprayed to by water. So Chef sprayed him. Chris's hand went back into the box. "Violet. It's time for bunnies. I gulped

Sorry it was so short. Read, review and enjoy!


	7. Fear Factor part 2

Fear Factor Part 2

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I own Violet Mclean. Don't Steal!

A/n: Sorry the last one was so short. X(

* * *

"Violet, it's time for bunnies." Chris said with a smirk. She gulped. A small white bunny was brought out before Violet. She was shaking with fear and nobody really knew why. Chris and Chef probably knew, but not the campers. Not even Dawn, who was (Besides Brick) her best friend on the island.

**Dawn Confessional~**

"**How could she be afraid of one of Mother Nature's cutest creatures? It's beyond me."**

**End Confessional~**

Scott was, of course, laughing at her. She glared and him, which made him laugh harder. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Chris spoke up. "Stop laughing at her! She can't help it if she's afraid of bunnies! Cut it out!" The other members of the Toxic Rats started agreeing, this made Scott cross his arms and scoff.

_'I can't let them down now.'_ Violet thought. She took a deep breath and kneeled down and put her hand out. "Here bunny, bunny, bunny." She said. I hopped towards her and she gulped, but keeps her composer. She moves her hand a bit and the fluffy animal got closer. When it was close enough, she picked it up and held it close to her. "Times up!" Chris said. Violet smiled and let the bunny down. Her team, minus Scott, cheered for her.

**Violet Confessional~**

"**I'm afraid of bunnies because, their too fluffy and cuddlely. That stuff makes me ill"**

**End Confessional. **

"It's Three to one. The next one is…Brick. He's afraid of the dark." They brought out a large crate for Brick to stay in for ten minutes. He sighed and walked to the crate. He looked at the other team. Violet gave him thumbs up. He smiled and gave it back to her. Jo had noticed and frowned. When he stepped into the crate, Jo pulled Violet to the side. "Okay, Gothie, stop buttering up my teammates." She spat poking Violet's chest. "First, don't call me Gothie. Second, what are you talking about? "Sweet talking Brick, encouraging Cameron. Leave my team alone!" Violet frowned. "Well, if you treated your team better, I wouldn't have too!" She said back. "The way I treat my team is none of your business. And another thing, stop leading Brick on, he's gonna figure out your just using him." Jo shoved her. "First of all, I'm **NOT **using Brick, I actually like him. Unlike You! Why do even care! It's not like you like hi—" Violet stopped talking as an idea hit her like a bag of stones.

"You have a crush on Brick, don't you?" She said sadly. Jo blushed and deep red. " N-no! What even made you think that!" Violet let a tear escape her right eye. (The eye is still covered by her bang.) "Y-you're blushing." She choked out. Her head lowered. _' Why am I crying?'_ Violet thought. Jo started to feel bad, but didn't show it. "J-just stay away from my team." She said and walked away. Violet sunk down to the ground and sobbed quietly. When Chris had opened the crate, Brick was asleep. Chris looked annoyed, and got a bucket of water and poured it on Brick. He woke up and fell over. He rubbed his head and walked over to his team. "Okay that's three to two." Chris says. "Hey, where's my sister?" "I'll look for her." Dawn said. She walks off.

Violet's P.O.V~

Here I am sitting and crying in the woods, like a pathetic little girl. This is exactly what I was trying to prove to the world that I'm not! Why am I even crying! I guess the thought of Brick being with a girl like Jo is enough to bring me to tears. How pathetic. "Violet? Violet?" I don't why but, that sound like my mom. "Violet? Please come out. Everyone is looking for you."

**Flashback~**

"_Violet dear, please come out." A woman's voice says. The woman had long black hair. She was wearing a blue dress. She looks around her daughter's room. When she opens the closet, she sees her daughter with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Come on Violet, your big brother is looking for you." She holds out her arms. The young Violet turned away, from the woman. "I don't care mom." Her mom's expression saddened. "Please dear, Chris has been waiting to see you forever." Violet turns to her mom, her makeup was running down her face. "Mom, Chris doesn't think I'm a freak right?" Her mom gasped. "Why would your brother think that?" Her mom said. "That's what everyone else thinks." Violet sniffs. The black haired woman pulled her daughter into her arms. "It doesn't matter what they think. It's what you think of yourself." Violet wiped away her tears. "Thanks mom." "You're welcome, now go get cleaned up and meet us down stairs." Violet smiled "Kay."_

**Flashback end~**

When I realized that it was Dawn calling me, I just started crying again. I had fallen into dream world.


	8. Fear Factor Part 3

Fear Factor

Warnings: Language

A/n: Eh, i got nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, or its Characters. I do own Violet, Don't steal!

* * *

Dawn P.O.V~

I had told Chris I would find his sister, who happened to be one of the only people I could really connect with on this island. If you could even call this an island. I was walking and calling her name over and over like a broken record. I wonder why she just walked away like that. I think I saw Jo pulling her in the forest, but only Jo came back out. Oh no! What if Jo did something hurtful to her! I'm looking franticly now, searching behind every tree and brush, until I found a really unusual bush, when I looked behind it I found Violet unconscious! I hurried and threw her over my shoulder, ignoring how heavy she was. I ran slower than usual back to the camp grounds, grunting slightly. She was really heavy.

Dreamland~~

_A young girl was running away, not really knowing where to go. Everywhere and everything was pitch black. There was no up, no down, no left, no right, and no nothing. The girl was Violet. Chris had popped up from the darkness. "Freak!" he shouted. She looks as if she was crying. "But, mom said—" Chris just laughed. "You actually believed!" Brick and Jo had come up now. They were chuckling. Brick dipped her down and kissed her passionately . Violet's heart broke into a million pieces. "No, I thought Brick liked—" "You!?" Jo laughed "Yeah right." Violet just broke down into tears as everyone laughed at her._

Back to reality~

Violet had awoken from her slumber, gasping slightly. She was still on Dawn's back. "D-Dawn." She called out. Dawn was ecstatic. "Violet! You're okay!" Violet smiled weakly and nodded. She looked sad from the dream. This made Dawn's face drop. She really didn't know how to cheer her up. So she carried her back to camp in silence. When they made it back to camp, they heard gasps and sighs of relief. Everyone, even people from the opposing team (besides Scott and Jo) ran up to the duo, surprising them slightly.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked. "You could have been eaten by wild animals." Cameron stated. "You coulda drowns in warder or somethin'." Ann Maria pointed out. "We were worried sick." Brick said. Violet blushed at all the concern. "You're not hurt or anything, right?" Zoey said checking her. "I'm fine, really." She smiled. Violet looked over at Jo, her arms were crossed and she was looking away. Dawn was glaring at her; she opened her mouth to say something to Jo.

Violet put her hand on Dawn's shoulders and shook her head. Dawn just looked down at her feet. "You know, you missed the challenge, right." Mike said. "A-Again!?" Violet said. She groaned. "Who won?" "The Mutant Maggots." Chris says. "That means they get a special reward today. No elimination ceremony." The Toxic Rats looked relied, except for Violet, who was super confused. "Hold on," She stated. "I thought you said, someone will get eliminate each episode." Chris grinned. "Yeah, I lied." Violet narrowed her eyes. "Of course you did."

Chris was back on the dock smiling. "Okay, today was eventful, Will Jo and Violet settle their rivalry? Will Violet stop disappearing in each episode? Will she kill Scott? And will Brick figure what's happening between Jo and Violet. Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"


End file.
